A Day to Look Forward To
by yuuki.chii
Summary: Menos are appearing all around karakura. Shinigamis are sent to protect possible sources of rieatsu. With Ichigo gone and Toshiro assigned to the Kurosaki family, what will happen between the young captain and Karin Kurosaki? hitsugayaxkarin
1. Chapter 1: New Arrivals

"a day to look forward to"

By:

**Chapter 1**

"There are reports of menos sightings in the living world two days ago. According to those who saw, menos are appearing through a garganta that materializes out of nowhere. These garagantas also appear in just one location, Karakura Town. The reports and information are accurate. They seemed to be lured into the living by immense amount of reiatsu and spiritual particles. I will send selected lieutenants and captains to investigate these odd phenomena. Captain Hitsugaya. Captain Soifon. Lieutenant Abarai. Lieutenant Matsumoto. 3rd seat Madarame and 4th seat Yumichika shall go as well, due to their experience and knowledge of the living world. You are to blend amongst the living, transforming yourself to shinigamis only in time for battle. We wouldn't want to attract more menos with your reiatsu."

Everyone is silent. The head captain just gave orders to captains to leave for living world at once, all at the same time. If he had sent captains to investigate, then the situation is a lot worse than he made it sound to be. This is bad.

"Head Captain!"

"Yes, captain Hitsugaya?"

"The last time we have headed for the living world, we encountered a small problem. You have ordered us to investigate in living world using gigai to avoid emitting huge amounts of reiatsu, but the last time we did so, me and my subordinates realized that in order to survive in living world, we would need a place to stay, something we totally lacked. It's a good thing that Inoue Orihime gave us a place to stay for time being. I don't believe that with our actual number, we would fit in her small apartment."

"Well said, captain Hitsugaya. I forgot to tell those who would leave that I have already prepared your necessities for your mission. Even now as we speak, Kisuke Urahara is preparing for your arrival in his shop. He would tell you what to do and where to stay, as well as our current situation in the other side. Understood?"

"Hai!"

After the meeting…

"Captain! Looks like we'll have another nice visit in the living world! I'm so excited! Maybe I could stay in Orihime's house again! I already miss her home cooking!"

Toshiro turned his back to see his lieutenant following behind him. He can't understand why she's so happy about it. There was nothing really exciting about going to living world. Nothing at all. If there were no enemies, they spend the entire day staring at the window. Life is truly boring on the other side.

"Looks like it", Toshiro said.

The next day at Urahara's shop…

Everyone is to go to Urahara's shop as soon as they arrive. This is an order, so as soon as the team of shinigamis reached the living world, they all turned to go to their designated place. Not surprisingly, they found Urahara waiting for them at the door of his shop.

"Good morning to all of you! Head captain Yamamoto told me three days ago to prepare for your arrival. He told me to tell you the current situation here in living world and to find places for you to stay while you're here." Urahara waved inside his shop and invited everyone in.

"First, let's review our current situation. Great numbers of menos have been appearing recently all around Karakura town for unknown reasons. Then yesterday, I received reports from the research and technology association that the menos seemed to have been lured here by huge amount of reiatsu and spirit particles. The menos that appear are the lowest of their kind, the Gillians. As of now, there are no reports of adjuchas, or even vasto lordes appearing anywhere near Karakura town. The menos uses a low class garganta instead of the undetectable ones to travel, so hopefully, these events have nothing to do with Aizen and the hougyokou. Your mission here is to protect those possible sources of spiritual energy and reiatsu, so therefore, you will all be placed in different posts. Captain Yamamoto's orders were to protect these people no matter what. So then, let's proceed to your posts."

Kisuke took a piece of paper tucked in his kimono and read the contents out loud.

"Captain Hitsugaya- Kurosaki Clinic, Rangiku Matsumoto- Inoue Orihime's residence, Renji Abarai and Captain Soifon- here in our shop, Yumichika- Chad's residence and ikkaku Madarame- Asano Keigo's residence."

"Why do I have to stay in this dumpy old shop?"

Everyone turned to look at who said such rude words. It was Captain Soifon. Kisuke wasn't surprised to hear it from her. After all, she always hated him since the very beginning. But he knew exactly what to say to brighten up her gloomy attitude.

"Don't worry though, you and Renji aren't the only ones staying here. Yoruichi is here as well, she just went somewhere, but she'll be back in a few minutes!"

As expected, Soifon's eyes lit up at the mention of her old mentor's name. But that's not where his problems end though…

"Kurosaki Clinic? Isn't that Ichigo Kurosaki's residence? Why do I have stay there? If there are people there with immense reiatsu, Ichigo can protect them by himself."

There we go again. Another complaint. This time, it was captain Hitsugaya who seemed not too happy about his home-to-be.

"Oh, he would be able to if would be there."

"What do you mean?"

"Kurosaki left this morning with Rukia to Soul society. They have been summoned by the head captain to guard the Senkai gate until they have solved the strange phenomena. There is always a possibility that all these are just distractions to lure captains from Seireitei. We can't take any chances. And because they are gone and the Kurosaki family is probably one of the main targets of these menos, you will have to protect them until Ichigo comes back."

After hearing so, Toshiro did not complain anymore. Besides, there is someone there that deep inside, he really looked forward to seeing.

It was almost lunch time. Urahara Kisuke invited them to stay for lunch. He also told them that he already talked with the people concerned about 'parental permission' to stay in their households. According to him, he had Ichigo and Keigo tell their parents in advance about certain 'friends' from a foreign place who would come and stay with them for a few days. Orihime and Chad have no one to ask permission to, so it's easier for them to accept guests. They are expected to arrive today.

As soon as they ate lunch, everyone headed towards their destinations. They are all in their gigai forms in accordance to the order of the head captain. They all carried a small bag that contained the clothes they had to wear in this world. They all headed in different ways. Toshiro went towards the kurosaki clinic, like he was instructed to do. He knocked as soon as he reached the front door. After a few seconds, someone opened the door. A short haired girl opened it.

"Yes?"

"I… uh… I 'm Hitsugaya Toshiro, kurosaki ichigo's friend."

"Oh! So you are the one he was talking about! Come on in!"

It was Yuzu, Ichigo kurosaki's little sister. As soon as she realized who he was, Yuzu pushed the door wide open to let him pass. They were really expecting him.

"Ichi-nii isn't here at the moment. He left with Rukia Kuchiki this morning. They said they'll be back after a few days. I think they have a school activity or something, but I'm not really sure. Ichi-nii never tells us anything anyway."

Toshiro didn't bother replying. He can't even think of anything to say anyway. Besides, he already knew Ichigo wasn't there anyway. He knew that their presence were requested in Seireitei. He just stood there looking around. Indeed, this house is packed with tremendous amount of reiatsu. No wonder menos would get lured into this area. This house alone is enough to lure about 50 menos to Karakura town!

Toshiro was disturbed from his thinking as Yuzu shouted for another girl to come.

"Karin! Dad's not home yet and I'm kinda busy down here. Could you lead Ichi-nii's friend to the guest room?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!"

A black haired girl ran down the stairs. She turned to see toshiro standing near the doorway.

"You, look familiar somehow. Have I seen you before?"

He was surprised by the question. Yes, they met before, months ago. He even joined her team in soccer before. But she's not supposed to recognize him at all. They used a special memory replacement spell on her because she was able to see him in his shinigami form. She shouldn't be able to even have a vague memory of their past meeting.

"Umm… I don't think so. This is the first time I've been here."

From the look on her face, she doesn't seem to be convinced at all. Instead, she seemed confused. He was nervous that she might be able to regain some of her memories about him if she kept thinking so much so he tried to change the subject.

"I'm toshiro, Hitsugaya toshiro."

"I'm Karin, Karin kurosaki. Ichigo's younger sister."

There was a loud clang in the kitchen. Yuzu accidentally dropped some cooking pans while trying to get a saucer from a cabinet. Karin sighed.

"And that's Yuzu, my twin sister."

As soon as she said that, she grabbed hold of toshiro's hand and said "Follow me."

Toshiro felt his cheeks burning. He must admit that he was really quite surprised when she suddenly pulled his hand like that. He followed her immediately, trying not to face her way. He was afraid that she might see him like that, blushing. Karin stopped in front of a room, as soon as she did, she released his hand.

"This is where you would stay. You and Ichi-nii will share the same room since Rukia is currently using the other room."

"Hai."

"Make yourself at home. I'm just downstairs if you need anything."

Karin left toshiro in ichigo's room. After she left, toshiro looked around. Lots of things have changed since the last time he's been there. Instead of a single bed, there are now two beds in the room. He placed his bag on top of the nearest bed and lay down. Now, what is he supposed to do? He took his hollow detector from his pocket. He flipped it open. There is nothing. No menos. No arrancar. There's not even a single ordinary hollow nearby. He sighed. This is all too boring. There's nothing to do. He can't go around town because everyone might end up looking for him if he suddenly vanishes without saying. And if he did ask permission, they would certainly ask where he's heading and he won't know what to say. He sighed again. If only matsumoto is here, then it wouldn't be that boring since there would be someone he could talk to. Toshiro sat up and stared at the open window. It's midday. Therefore, there is no sunset for him to watch. Finally, he decided to go down. He was still in the stairs when Yuzu came and approached him.

"Your name is toshiro, right? My name is Yuzu. I'm ichigo's younger sister! Nice to meet you!"

"Uh… nice to meet too."

"Come on, lunch is ready! I made a special dish today because I knew Ichi-nii's gonna have a visitor."

Uh-oh. Another lunch. He just ate at Urahara's. He had this crazy thought in his head to just tell her he already ate on the way here, but when he realized she went through all the trouble to cook a special meal today just because he was coming, he changed his mind. He doesn't want to hurt her feelings after all.

He followed her into the dining room where he found Karin already sitting on her usual place in the table. Yuzu motioned him to sit on an empty chair just beside Karin. Stay here. I'm just gonna get the lasagna from the kitchen.

"So… uh… we're the only ones eating?"

Toshiro tried to start a conversation. After all, he'll be staying here for some time, might as well try to get to these people. After all, it's just normal, right?

"Yeah. Dad's in a meeting with professional doctors today in Karakura medical hospital, while Ichigo left with Rukia this morning. Don't know where they're going though, he just said it's important business. I have this feeling though that this 'business' of his is nothing normal."

Toshiro didn't know what to say next. He is, after all, not an inquisitive person, the reason why he didn't want to ask her a lot of questions. But still. Her last sentence has some sort of meaning in it. He can't help but ask.

"What do you mean by 'nothing normal'?"

Karin looked straight at him and sighed.

"Ichi-nii does nothing normal at all. He's a really weird guy and he never tells us anything. Sometimes, I think he trusts his friends more than he trusts his own family. But I can't blame him though, our family's really kinda strange sometimes."

Just then Yuzu came into the room carrying a big plate of lasagna. He looked around the table. There sure is a lot food in it. There were spaghetti, lasagna, rice balls, barbeque and pizza. There were also cookies for desert. They all look delicious to him. Yuzu must be really good at cooking.

"Ok then. We can eat now!", Yuzu announced happily.

Yuzu passed the plate of rice balls to him. He took only one because he's still full, since he ate at Urahara's before coming. He took a bite from it. It sure is delicious.

"You sure like to cook, huh?"

Yuzu looked at him and smiled.

"Uh-huh. It's the chore that I really enjoy doing."

Then toshiro remembered something. Ichigo's mom died a long time ago, so Yuzu must have been the one doing all the house chores all these time. From the looks of it, Karin doesn't seem to like house chores at all. Toshiro was lost in thought when he suddenly heard a loud noise, like something metal dropped on the floor. He turned to look. Karin dropped her spoon, trying to reach for the plate of lasagna. It was nearest to him. As he bent to pick it up, he noticed Karin is doing the exact same thing, but it was too late. The moment Karin's hands touched the fallen spoon, his hands fell on top of Karin's.

Surprised, Karin stared at toshiro's hand which was holding hers. Her face turned brilliant red. Toshiro noticed this so he looked at where she's looking. Uh-oh. He forgot to let go of her hand. As soon as he realized it, he quickly dropped her hand and turned to look at a different direction. He's blushing again and he can't let her see it.

"Uh… sorry… I was just uh…. I mean… it's just…."

Toshiro was so embarrassed that he can't find words to say.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it."

He turned his head a little to her direction to see her face. She was blushing.


	2. Chapter 2: The truth

"A day to look forward to"

By:

**Chapter 2**

That night…

"So, ichigo's foreign friend already arrived?"

Toshiro could hear someone talking downstairs. He remembered that their father is living with them, so that could be him.

Toshiro stayed locked up in ichigo's room the entire day since he was too embarrassed to come down and chat with Yuzu because Karin is always with her. He can't even look at Karin right now, so he was trying to keep his distance. When Yuzu came up to ask if he's feeling well, he said he was just probably tired because of his travels. Of course, he just made it up. It's not like the captain of 10th squad would grow tired just for walking a few blocks.

"Yeah. He's here alright. He's in Ichi-nii's room. He's been there all day and he never once left right after we ate lunch."

This time, he heard Karin's voice. Karin. When was it that he saw her before? Ah, yes. It was in the roadside near the high school. Karin was playing soccer and the ball accidentally rolled near the roadside so he picked it up for her.

"From the way you speak looks like he's one serious kid."

Serious kid? That's exactly what he wants people to think of him. After all, since he's the youngest amongst the captains, most shinigamis might not take his orders seriously if he is to act his age. He has to act tough all the time. And besides, he is over a hundred years old.

"Yeah. So you better not try the same stuff you try at Ichigo if you don't wanna die."

He sighed. Maybe Renji was right. This house is a real riot. Renji managed to slip a warning to him just before he left, saying that the kurosaki family is one crazy group. He's starting to think that perhaps Renji was right after all.

Then there was a knock at the door. He tried to ignore it. Maybe Yuzu just wants to call him for dinner. Not that he wanted to avoid her cooking, but, he just isn't hungry. Secretly he really loves her cooking. Then there was another knock. Yuzu sure has a lot of determination. Ignoring her would be so rude.

"Oi…"

"Hey, can I come in?"

Hey! That wasn't Yuzu's voice! It was Karin's! What is it that she could possibly want with him? Then it hit him. This is ichigo's room, right? Then perhaps there was just some stuff she would like to get.

"Sure."

The door opened silently and, as expected, Karin came in. she closed the door behind her as soon as she entered. She walked a few steps towards the window where he was sitting.

"Toshiro, I need to talk to you about something."

Surprised, he turned his eyes from the window to look at her. She looks serious. What is it that she could possibly want to talk about?

"What is it?"

She stepped a little closer to him. As she did so, she also looked straight at him. He gazed back. Her eyes seemed so sad and confused, not the same expression he saw in her face earlier.

"I… I know now… I remember now… I remember everything… where I met you before, where I've seen you before… I've been thinking about it since you arrived, and I realized, I'm sure it was you. I've seen you a few months ago… in the park… I remember you pick my ball for me when it rolled near the roadside… then I invited you to play soccer with us… and after that, there was a monster… and you… you transformed... at first, the memory was blurry, like it was nothing more than a dream that I began to doubt whether it really happened or not… and then you arrive. The more I look at you, the faster everything goes back. It was you, wasn't it? You are that shinigami, aren't you?"


	3. Chapter 3: A shoulder to cry on

"A day to look forward to"

By:

**Chapter 3**

Toshiro never expected that question. I mean, didn't they use the memory replacement spell on her? How the heck did she remember all this events? This isn't normal. Or is it? The kurosaki family is known for their strong reiatsu. Could it be that Karin's power is that strong that the effects of the spell only lasted for a while when it's supposed to last forever? He doesn't know what to think. For some reason, he felt glad that she remembered even though he knew he mustn't.

"Well?"

She was waiting for his reply and he still doesn't know what to tell her. Should he tell the truth, or should he deny it instead? It doesn't matter, he thought. His situation won't get any worse anyway.

"Yes. It was me."

There was a sudden sparkle in her eyes. It's as though she was glad it was him. She looked at him hopefully then asked another question.

"You know where Ichi-nii is, don't you?"

He had a crazy thought in his head to deny it, though he knew perfectly well where kurosaki Ichigo is. But then, as he gazed at her hopeful expression, he realized that he couldn't bear to lie at her.

"Yes."

Karin did something he never thought she would do. She cried. It wasn't tears for sadness or sorrow, or tears of despair. It was something else. Something he couldn't tell.

"He'd be alright, right?"

"Of course he would."

Then she smiled. She really is worried about her older brother. Even though her attitude seems to be cold and uncaring, deep inside, she really loves her family. He could see that now. He went beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up, tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry. Ichigo is strong. He could take care of himself. He'd never die so easily. Besides, Rukia is with him. There's nothing to worry about."

She looked convinced on what he said. He smiled, hoping to comfort her by doing so. Then suddenly she hugged him. He was really surprised, but then, he realized that she just needs someone to cry onto. He held her close to him.

"Don't worry. He'll be back. Everything's gonna be alright."

The next day…

Toshiro opened his eyes. Sunlight is seeping through the curtains of the open window. He yawned. It must be morning already. He slept late last night, no wonder he'd wake up late today. That's right. Last night. It took such a long time explaining everything to Karin, about Ichigo, how he became a shinigami, about the hollows, about captains and lieutenants, the Seireitei, the Espadas, Menos and Arrancars. Thing couldn't have gotten worse. He walked towards the window and shoved the curtains aside. Everything seems so peaceful in the morning. He stared at the newly risen sun. It was beautiful. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Toshiro. This is Karin."

"Oi… what's up?"

Karin opened the door and walked in. She had a smile on her face.

"I just came to… uh… to thank you for telling me everything last night. It makes me feel like I belong and that I'm finally trusted. Ichi-nii never tells me everything. He thought perhaps that his silence makes me feel protected, but… it only makes me feel more scared and out of place… but I understand how he feels now. All thanks to you."

He stared at her for sometime before answering. She had a peaceful expression on her face. Not a trace of confusion and sadness in her eyes. Why does she trust him so much? He could've lied to her and she'd never know. But he didn't.

"It was nothing. After all, I felt like you'd understand if I tell so I told you everything there is to know about us."

"Thank you, for trusting me toshiro."

"Don't mention it."

"So, should we go down to eat breakfast? Yuzu's already cooking."

"Uh… sure. Just give me a second."

"Alright then, I'll wait for you downstairs."

"Hai."

As soon as she left, he reached for his pocket and took out his hollow detector. He checked the nearby areas for menos and hollows. The results say nothing. No hollows. No arrancar. No menos. Must be the fact that the captains are there that the menos and even ordinary hollows are afraid to appear. He quickly changed his clothes and headed for the dining room.

As soon as he got there, Yuzu gave him a warm greeting.

"Good morning, Toshiro!"

"Ohaio, Yuzu."

After greeting him, she went straight back to the kitchen. She still isn't done cooking anyway. She took something out of the oven that smelled sweet. Toshiro went near the divider to have a closer look on what she's cooking. He was curious and he wanted to know what it was. It was cake. Satisfied, he turned to return to the dining room. It was only then that he noticed that there were only three of them in house. Where has their father gone?

He went to the living room to see if he was there. No, he wasn't. He parted some curtains to see if that vehicle he saw him ride last night was still there. It was gone.

"If you're wondering where dad is, he's in Karakura town hospital. He had appointments there for the entire week. He'll be leaving early in the morning and arrive late at night."

He didn't answer. One reason is because he can't think of anything to tell her. The second one is that she doesn't seem to be expecting an answer. He just faced her and nodded once. She smiled, as if she got what he intend to say. Then she headed back for the kitchen where her twin sister is calling for her.

He watched her as she walked away. Then he found himself thinking about how pretty she looks when she smiles. Yes. Her hard, uncaring exterior melts into nothingness every time she smiles. But why exactly does she wear that stoic mask for? He can't think of any reason. Maybe she was just like him. Maybe she just really needs to look serious all the time.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Yuzu call his name saying it's time for breakfast.

Same events happened day after day for the next three days. Every night, Karin would go to his room to hear stories about his adventures and ask questions about shinigamis and about Seireitei. Every once in a while, she would ask about her brother's job and about his adventures and toshiro tried to be careful about choosing his words, or he'll end up telling her that he almost dies every time. That would only make her feel worried. So instead, he told her about the crazy activities that happen to him and his squad all the time. It always made her laugh and so he was glad that he could make her feel happy.

On the fifth day of his day, just after he and the twins sisters ate breakfast, his alarm went on. It was hollows, 17 menos Gillian to be accurate and its heading their way. There was also an inaccurate report that an adjuchas was with these menos.

"I have to go, Karin. There are menos in town and orders were given to exterminate them."

"Hai."

Toshiro transformed into his shinigami form, living his gigai to Karin's care. As soon as he left, Karin felt a strange sensation, like something bad is near. Then something hit her. He turned to look around, only to see a menos adjuchas standing right behind her.

"So, you're Ichigo Kurosaki's sister, huh? This will be fun!"

Then he grabbed the seemingly paralyzed Karin and lifted her into the air.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"Hehehe… I could use you as a shield against the shinigamis. This is perfect! Not only can we use you to control the feared substitute shinigami, we even can use you to escape unscathed from the shinigamis that they have sent! Hehehe…"

At that very moment, toshiro headed back as quick as he could as he heard Karin's scream in the air.


	4. Chapter 4: The Menos

"A day to look forward to"

By:

**Chapter 4**

He ran as fast as he could. What could have happened to her? Damn! He shouldn't have left her all alone! How could he have forgotten it? With her strong reiatsu leaking everywhere, she would act like a magnet to attract every menos.

He was worried. He might not be able to make it in time. He decided to use his shunpo, or Flash Step. Soon enough, he heard a beep from the pocket of his hakama. He took his detector and flipped it open. Damn it! A menos is in kurosaki clinic! And it's no ordinary menos either, it's an adjuchas!

Suddenly, he felt someone following him. He turned around to see who it was. It was Rangiku matsumoto.

"Captain! Looks like an adjuchas is after kurosaki's sister. I've been informed just a while ago that an adjuchas is behind all these. The menos on the other side of town are just distractions in order to lure us from our posts. As soon as I left, a hollow came to take Orihime. It's a good thing I made it in time. Same went for Chad, Keigo, Ururu and Jinta. According to Soul Society, the menos are collecting humans with high spiritual abilities in order to achieve something Soul Society still hasn't figured out."

As soon as Rangiku finished her long explanation, they reached the street that leads to the clinic. Karin isn't there anymore. Instead, he found Yuzu lying unconscious on the ground. Obviously, she tried to fight the unseen foe that took her twin but to no success.

"Matsumoto, take her inside. I'm going after them."

Then he left even before Rangiku can make her reply. Yes. He could still feel her reiatsu in the air. They couldn't have gotten far. He followed the trace of reiatsu to the bridge that connects Karakura town to the other towns. As he stepped into the bridge, he felt a tremendous amount of spirit energy. Someone managed to track the adjuchas before him. He followed the source of reiatsu.

Soon enough, he saw an adjuchas standing before two shinigamis. It was Renji Abarai and 2nd squad captain, Soifon. As he watched them, he realized the two were not making any move. They don't seem to be attacking or anything. They just stood there. He ran beside Renji. Then what he saw made him gasp.

The monster's hands were coiled around Karin, as if those hands are ready to crush her any moment. Karin was unconscious, yet the expression on her face is the expression of someone that cannot breathe properly.

"KARIN!"

He drew his sword and took his stance. He was about to call out his sword's name when the menos chuckled and spoke.

"Planning to attack me, are you? What makes you so sure you won't hit this girl instead?" the menos said in a teasing voice as he squished her body like it was nothing more than a rag doll.

Damn him! He's using her as a shield to escape! He felt blood rushing through his head. He shouldn't have left her. He shouldn't have left his guard down. These were the things he was thinking of at that moment. He doesn't know what to do. If he attacks, he might hit her. If he doesn't, he'll take her with him. Then something happened.

Everyone gasped as the menos' hand fell from his shoulder to the ground. Everyone gazed at toshiro. Even with his sword in his hand, he managed to catch Karin even before she hit the ground. It was him who attacked the adjuchas without warning.

"But how did you- What the- Damn you! How dare you, a lowly shinigami attack me like that! Unforgivable! You will pay for this!!"

The menos launched at toshiro. He did not run. He didn't move. As the menos neared him, he silently raised his sword.

The menos' head rolled on the ground. It was finished. It was all over so quickly that Renji and Soifon stood there in awe and surprise. For a moment, toshiro's power seemed more than that of head captain Sensei Yamamoto- Genrusai.

Toshiro sheathed his sword then he placed his free hand on her forehead. Good. He was just in time. If he planned to absorb her spiritual energy, he still hasn't been able to do it before he died. Then Karin began to twitch. She was regaining consciousness.

"We must leave her before she wakes up, or else we'll risk being discovered."

He looked at Soifon, who made the comment.

"There's no need. She already knew everything."

Renji's eyes grew as big as saucer plates, captain Soifon gasped, while Rangiku, Yumichika and ikkaku who arrived just in time for them to hear that Karin knew everything, said "WHAT?!?" in chorus.

"Karin has the ability to see shinigamis and hollows. She told me that she have once seen her brother transform with her own eyes. Besides, this isn't the first time she's seen me in my true form. This happened before. Rangiku used the kido replacement smoke on her before, but now, it is obvious that she had enough spiritual powers to counter the effects of the kido smoke."

Then Rangiku, remembering that past event, explained the facts to everyone. She told them about the attack on park where Karin saw her captain transform.

Just then, Karin opened her eyes. The first face she saw was that of toshiro's, who was, at that moment, still carrying her. Yes. This is just how he looked like the first time she saw him. She looked around to see other shinigamis there as well.

"Toshiro."

He turned to look at her.

"Are you… alright?"

She looked at him and smiled before she nodded. Then he took her to a bench that was placed near the bridge and put her down. Everyone turned their attention to the two. Renji was about to make a comment when Rangiku placed her hand in his mouth to silence him. She had this naughty smile in her face as she looked at her captain.

"I say, we leave them alone for now."

At first Renji seemed confused, but as he looked at the faces of his comrades who were all facing Captain Hitsugaya's direction, he realized what Rangiku meant. He turned back and left, using his shunpo, mumbling something about being hungry. The others followed his lead, leaving matsumoto the last to leave the two chatting figures alone.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"You're hurt."

Toshiro motioned to the cut on Karin's face. Yes. It was his fault. If he was there to protect her, she wouldn't have been hurt. Protect her. Why was he thinking of such strange stuff? That's right. It's because that's his job as a shinigami, nothing more. I mean, is there any other reason for him to protect Karin other than that? No matter what he thinks to try to convince himself, deep inside, he knew there was something else. Some other deep reason for him to protect her.

"No. I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

She looked straight at him and smiled, but that doesn't make him feel any better.

"It's all my fault, if I haven't left you-"

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault, really. And I like to thank you for saving me."

At that moment, toshiro realized that all her boyish ways of acting seemed to have vanished. It's almost as though she's as sweet and timid as Yuzu.

"We better go back now, before everyone notices were gone. I asked Rangiku to use the kido smoke on your sister, so she probably won't remember anything that happened when she wakes up."

"I understand."

He helped her on her feet. Then he realized that she still hasn't recovered her strength.

"Let me carry you on the way home. You still haven't got any strength to walk and your house is a long way off. It would be faster as well, considering that I can use my shunpo without worrying about leaving you behind."

She would have refused the offer but she was too weak to argue. And it would be also embarrassing if she suddenly faints along the way because she ran out of energy. She was left with no other choice but to agree.


	5. Chapter 5: Hoping to see you soon

"A day to look forward to"

By:

**Chapter 5**

They reached the house sooner than she expected. He really is fast. It's as if it only took him a minute to reach her house from the bridge which normally takes a fast car half an hour to reach. As soon as they reached the front door, toshiro put her down and opened the door for her to enter. Yuzu isn't awake yet. But she will wake soon. Toshiro reunited with his gigai before checking on Karin once again.

"Are you sure you're fine?"

"Hai. Don't worry about me. That monster- whatever you call him- must have drained my energy. But other than that, I'm totally fine. I just feel a little weak, that's all."

He looked directly at her, unconvinced. He was about to say something when Yuzu finally stirred and finally woke up.

"Yuzu!"

"Karin!"

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, 'what do you mean'?"

"Why, has something bad happened?"

"Oh, never mind, just… forget it… I'm going to bed… I'm a little tired."

Yuzu gazed questioningly at toshiro. He shrugged then went to his room.

"What could be the problem of these people?" Yuzu wondered.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Karin woke up the next morning. She was shocked. She didn't know she slept the whole day and the entire night without waking up. It's like she slept for 24 hours straight! She hurried out of the room. Then she noticed her strength was back. _Good,_ she thought. She headed straight for toshiro's room. She opened the door without knocking. She was surprised to see he's not there. Actually, there was no trace of him there. Even his bag and his clothes are gone. Was it all a dream? No, it isn't. It couldn't be. She raced to the kitchen. There, she found Yuzu and her dad already eating breakfast.

"Dad! Yuzu! Have you guys seen toshiro?"

Yuzu and her dad looked at each other, puzzled. Then they looked at her. Then her dad, seemingly teasing commented,

"So, who's this Toshigo? A boyfriend of yours?"

"Cut it out dad! I don't have a boyfriend! And besides, it's T-O-S-H-I-R-O, not Toshigo! How about you, Yuzu, have you seen him?"

Yuzu looked at her, seemingly confused.

"Who's Toshiro?"

Damn! He must've used that smoke thingy on them, that's why they can't remember a thing! Why did he leave without saying a word? _I thought he trusts me!_ She said to herself.

"What's the problem, Karin?"

"Nothing. Forget what I said earlier…"

She turned and ran for the stairs. As she ran, she could hear Yuzu yelling,

"Aren't you gonna eat breakfast?"

She answered without even looking back.

"I'm not hungry."

She ran straight to her room and jumped into the bed. As she did so, she heard something crumple under her pillow. She lifted her pillow up. There was a small white envelope. She took it and gently opened it. It was from Toshiro.

_Karin,_

_I'm sorry I won't be able to say goodbye to you before I leave. I received an urgent _

_message to return to soul society just a while ago. Our mission here is over. The twelfth squad_

_was able to conduct their researches with all the information we have gathered. There is_

_no more need for us to stay here. _

_You're brother and Rukia will be probably back there tomorrow, so don't worry about him._

_And also, I would like tell you that I really enjoyed staying with you for a while. Arigato,_

_Karin. I hope that this won't be our last meeting._

_Because of you, the day our next mission there in the living world would probably a day_

_I'd look forward to. Thank you, Karin._

_Toshiro Hitsugaya_

Karin smiled as she read the letter. So, he didn't leave without warning after all. She folded the letter and placed it back neatly into the white envelope before placing it in her drawer. After doing so, she went beside the window and stared at the newly risen sun. Downstairs, she could already hear Ichigo beating their father up and Yuzu greeting Rukia.

"You're right, toshiro. It would truly be a day to look forward to." She said to herself.


End file.
